Red Eye 2: The Revenge Of Jackson Rippner
by Sarasong101
Summary: A year after the red eye flight, Lisa's cousin Julie stays at the Reisert's house after her parents died in a car crash. But when Jackson kidnaps Julie and holds her hostage, Julie must find a way to survive Jackson's clutches, and defeat him once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

Ideas For my Red eye Fanfic

Rachel McAdams as Lisa Reisert

Megan Fox as Julie Reisert (Lisa's Cousin)

Cillian Murphy as Jackson Rippner

Brian Cox as Joe Reisert

Jayma Mays as Cynthia

Julie is alone at her cousin's Lisa's house. She is talking on her cellphone to one of her friends while watching TV. She is talking on her cellphone to one of her friends while watching TV. She opens the door and no one's there so she goes outside to investigate while she's not looking Jackson goes inside. She goes inside, closes the door, and turns around and BAM there he is. She screams and she tries to run from him, but he catches her, he holds her up, and she's struggling to get off of him. She bites his arm and he punches her 2 the ground and grabs her legs but she kicks him in the groin. She runs again and he tackles her to the floor and she's struggling again. He hits her head on the floor and he takes out a shot to sedate her. Before he does anything, Julie comes back to her senses and kicks him again. She runs and gets the home phone. She tries to get the phone to work. She turns around and gasps as she sees Jackson and he knocks her out with a flashlight. End scene.

Julie wakes up and finds her self tied up and gagged and is in the back of van. The van stops at an abandon warehouse and Jackson takes Julie inside. He places her on a couch and he says "I'll take the gag off of you if you promise not to scream. Julie nods her head and Jackson takes the gag off of her. Julie starts crying and begging to not kill her and asks him what she wants from him, why are you doing this etc. He replies, " because your backstabbing bitch cousin Lisa failed for me to kill Keith and now I'm getting my revenge."

She asks "What are you gonna do to me?" He tells her "I'm gonna make you suffer big time." Jackson shows Julie his scar from the pen that Lisa stabbed him in. "Lisa hurt me. "Now, I'll make sure what it feels like for her to be permanently hurt."

Julie unties herself and tries to escape, but Jackson catches her and takes her to a bedroom, pushes her against the wall, holds her jaw and says some things to her, then he pushes her to another wall and starts chocking her and says some more things to her and puts her on a bed and then rapes her.

Jackson unties Julie's hands and has her talk to Lisa on his cellphone. The phone is untraceable and the number is blocked. Julie is crying on the phone and tells Lisa that she's scared, help me, I love you etc.

Julie gets to her home and finds her Uncle Joe and tells her that he had called the police. Later she finds him unconscious and Jackson starts playing cat and mouse with her. Lisa interrupts the scene, holds a gun, and Jackson is holding Julie at knifepoint. After some talking she tries to shoot him but forgot to turn the safety button on. Jackson lets Julies go and Knocks Lisa out. Then he finds that Julie has escaped. He looks for her and she comes out of the closet and shoves him with an umbrella. Julie falls on her knees thinking that Jackson's dead. Joe scares Julie by waking up. Then Jackson wakes up and starts strangling Julie. He strangles her for five minutes and then says something to her that makes her angry. So she stabs him with a little piece of the umbrella with her finger. Jackson screams and uses the knife to kill her. Julie screams and Lisa shoots Jackson. Lisa gives Julie the gun and she and Lisa and Joe check to see if Jackson's really dead. He wakes up and Julie shoots him in the head.

In the next scene Julie's in the hospital. Lisa is comforting her and tells her that Jackson is gone and everything is going to be ok.

The first torture scene. Jackson starts interrogating Julie and starts torturing her by using whipping his belt. In the second torture scene, he just whips her a lot while insulting and threatening her. "Lisa screwed me the fuck over and wrecked everything! Now it's her turn to see how it feels to lose something or someone and that someone is you!" Julie says, "You won't win you sick fuck! Look, I'm sorry Lisa did this to you, but please!? Don't take this out on me! I didn't do anything! You don't have to do this! Jackson replies, "I have no choice. Lisa must suffer first. I'm going to torture you then I'm gonna kill you. And I'm pretty sure Lisa wouldn't wanna miss that." Julie cries "no no! Please please please! I'll do anything! I'll do anything! The Jackson says "Ain't gonna help" and he whips her twice. " That Bitch will pay." And keeps on whipping her.

**Hey guys! Sorry if I deleted this before I had a little trouble editing my chapters and it got so frustrating. So I'm gonna give this another go.**


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a year since the Red Eye flight and Lisa was trying very hard to move on. Jackson Rippner had escaped from jail and that worried Lisa more, but she's trying everything she can to get over it. A few months ago, Lisa's cousin Julie had gotten into a car crash and she was the only one who survived. Her parents were dead and Julie was grief stricken.

Julie was waiting at the airport for her cousin Lisa and Uncle Joe to pick her up. Julie ran up to her cousin and gave her a hug.

" Julie we're so happy to see you. It's been a long time since we've seen each other," said Lisa.

"It has been a while and I'm very happy to see you guys too."

Julie was the opposite of Lisa. She had long, dark, hair, and sapphire, blue, eyes. She and Lisa were very close. She was the only child in her family and they were just like sisters.

Lisa, Joe, and Julie went to the car and went home. Julie looked out the car window. She couldn't get over the events that happened to her in the car crash. She was severely injured and had a scar on her chest. Just like Lisa had a scar on her chest. They were at the house and Lisa took her to her room.

" I hope you'll make yourself at home here. I know things haven't been the same for you ever since the accident."

Julie had tears in her eyes. " I really miss them. I can't take anymore tragedies in my life."

Julie started to cry and Lisa came over and hugged her. "Everything's gonna be okay. We're family and I'm always gonna be there for you."

Julie wiped the tears from her eyes. " Thanks Leese. I'm glad to have you as my cousin."

Lisa left the room and Julie started to unpack. Little did either of them know that outside the house, and across the street, under a palm tree, was a dark van with a J.R. license plate. Inside the van, sat a young man with piercing blue eyes and a scar on his neck.


	3. Chapter 3

It was 3 o'clock in the afternoon and Lisa was getting ready for work. She put on best her best work clothes. She was wearing a beautiful, Chanel, wool, suit, with red high heels. Joe had left for his weekly poker game. Lisa was all ready to go and went downstairs. Julie was reading a magazine on the couch.

"Are you sure you're ok staying here by yourself? You can come to work with me."

Julie looked up at Lisa. "No thanks. I just really need to spend some time on my own right now."

Lisa gave her a worried work.

"I really don't want you to be here alone. I mean I really don't wanna worry but there's a psychopathic murderer on the loose and I just don't want anything happened to you."

"Lisa I'm a big girl and you don't have to worry about me. It's been a year and Jackson's locked up in jail. So please just rest assured and I'll be fine." Julie replied.

"Okay if you get hungry, there's a frozen casserole in the freezer if you get hungry, and I'll be back at ten."

"Thanks Leese. Have a nice day at work!"

And with that Lisa left the house and Julie leaned her head back against the pillow and fell asleep.

"_Mom! Dad! Look out!" _

_Julie screamed as the car crashed and everything went black._

Julie woke up with a start, gasping for air. She was having these recurring dreams of the night her parents died in the car crash. Luckily, she survived the crash. When she regained consciousness, she was in the hospital. She was devastated when one of the doctors broke the news for her that her parents were dead. She never left the house for months and people were trying to persuade her to get out. But that was a year ago, and Julie was healing little by little.

She looked at the clock. She had slept for three hours and it was dark outside. She turned on the TV to get her mind off things. She settled back into the couch and suddenly the doorbell rang. Julie turned the TV off and went to the front door. She opened the door really slowly and her heart was pounding. She didn't have a good feeling, but when the door was fully opened, no one was there. She was puzzled and shut the door quickly. Just as she turned around and the doorbell ranged again. She opened the door again and still no one was there.

"Hello?" "Is anyone out there?" Julie stepped outside to investigate. Just as she walked outside, a hooded figure silently walked inside the house. Julie stopped looking and went back inside the house and locked the door. She turned around and screamed when she saw Jackson Rippner right in front of her. She tried to run from him, but he reached out and grabbed her by the neck. Julie started to struggle.

"Get off of me! Get off of me! Let me go!"

After struggling furiously she dug her teeth into his arm. He screamed in pain and punched her to the ground. He pulled Julie's legs and she kicked him in the groin. She ran as fast as she could but Jackson caught up with her and tackled her to the grounds. She thrashed around until Jackson took her head with some of her hair and smacked it against the wooden floor. Julie moaned in pain. Jackson took out a hypodermic needle. Before he had the chance to sedate her Julie came back to her senses and kicked him again. She got up and ran into the hallway. She picked up the phone and turned it on, but the phone line was dead.

"Oh c'mon!"

Julie tried to get the phone to work. She heard someone breathing behind her. Julie turned around and gasped. Jackson knocked her out with a flashlight and everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Julie woke up and her head hurt like hell. She looked at her surroundings and realized she wasn't at the Reisert's house. She was in a van with tinted windows. Julie tried to get up, but she couldn't move a muscle.

Her ankles were bound and her hands were tied to her back. She tried to speak, but couldn't because her mouth was cleave gagged. Julie tried to remember what had happened to her then it hit her. Jackson Rippner broke into the house and kidnapped her!

Julie felt so scared she started to cry. This was the same person who threatened Lisa on a plane a year ago and now he has Julie. Julie shut her eyes, hoping this was a bad dream. She opened her eyes again and she was still in the van.

She felt the van stop moving and felt the engine turn off. She heard Jackson get out of the can and slammed the van door shut. He opened the back door of the van and picked up Julie. She trembled with fear. He carried her up along flight of broken brick stairs to the porch of a deserted bungalow. Jackson put Julie down on a couch and locked the front door.

He walked over towards Julie. She could feel herself starting to panic. Then Jackson said, "I'll take the gag off of you if you promise not to scream."

Julie nodded her head and he took the gag off. "Please! What do you want from me!?"

"Oh Julie, Julie, Julie. You don't know do you? I want to get your cousin Lisa back, because she destroyed everything I had planned to execute Keefe. Now since I found out the two of you are close, I'm going to make both of you unclose and hurt Lisa once and for all. But first, I think I'll hurt you first so Lisa will know what it feels like to lose something you love and what I planned for."

Jackson showed Julie the scar where Lisa stabbed him in the windpipe. It was a gruesome scar. Julie flinched. "What are you gonna do to me?"

Jackson smirked. "I'm gonna break you Julie. I'm gonna break you real hard until you bleed and cry."

Julie whimpered.

###########################################

Lisa tried calling Julie's cell six times but to no avail. She was getting worried. She tried the house phone but there was no answer either. Lisa started to panic. She knew something was wrong.

Cynthia came up to Lisa. " Is everything okay Lisa?

" I've tried call Julie's for like a hundred times and she's not answering. I think something might have happen to her."

Cynthia gave Lisa a worried look. " That's weird because someone just send this to me and I think it's for you."

Cynthia gave Lisa the envelope. Lisa opened it and the paper said, "**I have her. J.R."**

Lisa gasped. This could not be happening. Jackson Rippner has Julie!

"Cynthia call 911! Julie's been kidnapped!"

###########################################

Julie felt helpless being a prisoner by a crazy person. She just wanted to scream and go home. Jackson came into the family room holding a briefcase. He gently put it on a table and started opening it.

He took out a black, leather, whip. "Since I never got the chance to make Lisa scream in pain, I'm gonna do it to you. Time for revenge."

Julie widened her eyes in fear. "No! Please don't!"

He raised it up and whipped across her back. Julie cried out in pain. he raised the whipped again. Julie kept crying and screaming as Jackson kept whipping her.

"Fucking bitch wouldn't do as I say and now I have no job thanks to your fucking cousin!"

" Jackson please stop! Stoooop!"

Julie couldn't take the pain anymore. After a few more whips, Jackson stopped. "I will strangle you until you stop breathing."

And with that Jackson left the room.

**This took me forever to write this. Poor Julie getting tortured by Jackson! He's such a sociopath! There's gonna be some more intense chapters so if you don't like the violence so much don't read this. Plz comment and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just a reminder; there will be similar scenes to the first Red Eye movie and the Scream movies. I'm not plagiarizing, these are just ideas that came out of my head.**

Julie woke up and realized she wasn't lying on the couch anymore. She was in a small bedroom lying on a bed. Her hands and ankles were untied. Julie started to get up and found a tray of food filled with eggs, bacon, and a glass of orange juice on the floor. Next to the tray, there were a pack of new clothes for her to wear

Julie took the tray of food and gobbled it all down. She was starving. She felt like she hadn't eaten in days. She drank the orang juice then took off her clothes. She went inside in the bathroom and took a shower. Once she got out, she looked at the mirror, and saw the scars and bruises on her body where Jackson had whipped her.

She dried herself with some towels and went back into the bedroom. She put on her new clothes that Jackson had given her. She was wearing a long-sleeved, blue shirt, denim jeans, and black boots.

Julie plopped herself and lay down on the bed. She wanted this nightmare to end. Jackson opened the door and came into the room. "I see you're finally awake."

Tears filled Julie's eyes and fell down her cheeks. "Why are you doing this?"

Jackson came up to Julie and sat on the bed. "Because Julie, bad things happen to good people."

Julie let out a small sob and shook her head. "You can't do this to me! I don't deserve this! My cousin probably called the police already! They're gonna track you down any minute and probably find you!"

Jackson just laughed and gave her an evil look. "The cops don't know where we are. They can't find us. We're in an abandoned house in the middle of nowhere, and no one will ever find you!"

Julie stood up. "Don't be so sure! Lisa has a lot of nosy neighbors who look out the window all day! They could've seen you dragging me out of the house!"

Before Jackson could reply, Julie kicked him in the shins and ran out the bedroom door. She started to run and Jackson chased after her!

"Get back here you bitch! You're gonna pay for that!"

Julie ran and ran through the hallways and then lost her balance and tripped. She got back on her feet and started to run again. She was almost near the door, but Jackson caught her and grabbed her by the waist.

Julie was kicking and screaming as Jackson carried her back into the bedroom. He dropped her on the floor. He yanked her up and slammed her against the wall. His hand grabbed her jaw.

" Why the hell would you do that!? You know no one knows where we are and if you do it again, I swear I'm gonna slice you with my knife right across your face!"

Julie trembled as Jackson tightened his grip on her. "Please, just let me go! I have nothing that you want! You don't have to do this!"

"I most certainly can do whatever the hell I want and since you're here, you're gonna do as I say and behave! I can assure you there is no hope for you now. So you should just give up!"

Julie gave him a pleading look. "Jackson! Please? Don't do this!

Jackson ignored her plead. Instead his other hand touched her shirt and pulled her collar down. He exposed the scar from her chest from the car crash. "What happen to you?"

Julie gulped. "Nothing happened to me. I was born with that scar. That's all."

Jackson knew she was lying. He angrily turned her around and slammed her against the other wall. His hand wrapped around her throat and started choking her. " You know what I think? I think you're just like Lisa! You're not as honest as her! I've been following you for six months now, and I've seen nothing but seen you without fucking parents!"

Julie started seeing white spots in her vision. "I can't breathe! I can't breath! I can't breathe!"

Jackson loosened his grip off her throat and Julie started gasping and coughing.

"Since you attempted to escape, you now must be taught a little lesson."

He picked her up and carried her over his shoulder.

"Put me down! Put me down! Please put me down!"

Jackson plopped her down on the bed and held a knife to her throat. Julie widened her eyes and realized what he was gonna do. "No please! No! Don't please! Nooo!"

Jackson slowly took his belt off. Then all of a sudden Julie knew he was raping her. She was screaming and crying. It was terrifying. He was hurting her horribly. Once he was done, he got up and smiled an evil smile.

"Thanks for the quickie."

He turned around and slammed the door, and locked it shut. Julie started to shake. She curled up in a ball and sobbed.

**Well there you have it. The rape scene was a little hard for me to do, but I did the best I could. I hoped you liked this chapter. It may not be great but I'm trying. Anyway, Plz read and review?**


	6. Chapter 6

Lisa and Joe were at the police station. The cops were trying to find Jackson's whereabouts. Lisa's face was puffy and red. She felt like it was all her fault. If she hadn't gone to work that day none of this would happen.

"This is all my fault! What if she's already dead? What if he raped her? What if he…"

Lisa trailed off and burst into tears. Joe started to comforted Lisa.

"Honey everything is going to be ok. The cops will find her in time. I can assure you that."

"He could be anywhere with her! Don't you see what he wants he wants me to suffer after what I did to him! Well guess what? It's working!"

Joe hugged Lisa as she started crying again. Suddenly a cop named Dexter came up to them. He had blonde hair and was in his early thirties.

" We've been trying to track Jackson Rippner's whereabouts and I'm afraid we couldn't find where he's holding your cousin."

Lisa looked up at him. "Can't you find harder?"

Dexter nodded his head. "We've been doing everything we can but no such luck."

Suddenly Lisa's cell phone rang. She grabbed it out of her purse and the caller Id said blocked on the screen. Lisa answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello Leese. Remember me?"

Lisa knew that voice and started to shake. "Where's Julie Rippner?"

The cops were all listening to the phone conversation.

"Aw Lisa, did you think I wasn't gonna get my revenge on you and your family? Let's just say Julie is still alive, but if you don't find her in 72 hours, Julie will die."

Lisa's face turned red with anger. "I swear if you're hurting her, or doing whatever you do, I will come over there and stab you with a knife this time!"

"Getting aggressive there, Leese? Well There's no way you can find us. All I can say is that you have 72 hours to find Julie and that's it! Good luck!"

Then the phone went silent. Lisa felt like she was gonna vomit. One of the cops came up and picked up her phone.

"We're gonna take your phone and give it to a forensic specialist to try to figure out where the call came from. We're also gonna check all the abandoned houses and buildings and a twenty mile radius. We are also going to have an investigator go door to door in your neighborhood to find out if anyone saw anything suspicious in the last few days."

Lisa started to relax. "Thank you Officer."

###########################################

Julie was lying on the bed feeling helpless as ever. She was tied up again and her body ached all over. Tears were spilling down from her cheeks. She felt numb and paralyzed. She felt like there was no hope for her anymore. No, she couldn't give up. There had to be another way out. Julie wouldn't let this guy kill her.

The door opened and Jackson came in. He didn't say anything but just stared at her. Julie broke the silence.

"That scar you asked me about before? I got it from a car crash. I was thrown right out of the car through the windshield. I survived, but my parents didn't. I was in shock and went for therapy every week to get over it. That's why I'm staying here in Miami. My parents are dead."

Jackson gave her an almost sympathetic look.

"If my whole reason for living wasn't getting revenge on your cousin, I would almost feel sorry for you."

"Well there's something we agree on," Julie replied sarcastically.

Jackson came up to Julie. He grabbed her behind her hair and held a knife to her throat. Julie let out a soft cry.

"Lisa screwed me the fuck over and wrecked everything! Now it's her turn to see how it feels to lose something or someone and that someone is you!"

"You won't win you sick fuck!" Julie growled.

Jackson slapped her. Julie was in tears again.

"Look, I'm sorry Lisa did this to you, but please!? Don't take this out on me! I didn't do anything! You don't have to do this!"

"I have no choice. Lisa must suffer first. I'm going to torture you then I'm gonna kill you. And I'm pretty sure Lisa wouldn't wanna miss that." Jackson smirked.

Julie started to beg. "No! No! Please! Please! Please! I'll do anything! I'll do anything!"

"Ain't gonna help."

Jackson took out his whip out of the briefcase again. He whipped her hard twice and Julie screamed.

'That bitch will pay."

And he kept whipping her and whipping her. Julie screamed and cried in pain as he kept whipping her. It felt like sharp knives piercing her skin. The whipping was getting worse and Julie screamed in agony. The room seemed to fade away and she blacked out.


	7. Chapter 7

Julie woke up and realized Jackson was not in her room. She couldn't take the pain any longer so she rolled herself off the bed. Her body hurt as she landed on floor because her body was soar from the torture.

"Ow!"

She wriggled around trying to loosen her bonds. She moved her arms to the bottom of the bedpost and leaned her wrists against it. The ropes loosened a little bit and then they loosened a little more. She was able to slip her right wrist through the rope. She quickly untied her other wrist and her hands her free. Then she untied her ankles.

Julie knew that the door was locked so she noticed there was a bobby pin lying in a bunch of dirt under the bed. She grabbed it and moved towards the door quietly breathing. She poked the bobby pin gently under into the keyhole. She hurt a faint click and she was able to turn the handle. She realized she had unlocked the door.

Julie slowly opened the door and ran out of the room. She ran down the stairs as fast as she could. She ran through the kitchen in the back of the house. Jackson was dozing with his head on the kitchen table.

He looked up and saw Julie running. His eyes widened with anger.

"That Bitch!"

Jackson started to run after Julie. When he got closer to her, he grabbed her by the hair and threw her to the floor. She moaned and squealed in pain as her body hit the ground. Julie pulled herself up an got to her feet and started running again.

Jackson ran up to her and took her in his arms and pushed her to the ground. Somehow Julie was able to fight back by pushing him over and now she was on top of him. She punched him in the private parts repeatedly. Jackson punched her in the face and she flew off of him and got up and so did Jackson. He pushed her over the sofa and they landed hard against a table in a family room.

He landed on top of her but she kicked him and got back up to her feet. She tried to back away from him but he grabbed her by the throat and throat-lifted her up and started choking her.

"You think you can run away from me?"

Julie couldn't speak but let out a chocked sob.

"I should've killed you when I had the chance! Maybe I should kill you right now! Then poor Lisa would be so devastated that she couldn't save you."

All of a sudden, his eyes popped wide open, his hands froze in the air, he let out a moan of pain and slumped to the floor, letting go of Julie. Julie saw a police officer in front of her and he had a taser gun in his hand.

"Ma'am are you all right?"

Julie started to cry uncontrollably. The cop scooped her up and carried her out of the house. There were police cars outside.

"It's okay. You're safe now. It's ok."

**Well there's Chapter 7 for you. One more chapter to go and then I'm done with this story. There will be a sequel to this story and it will have more graphic and violence. Anyway I hoped you liked it. Read and comment.**


	8. Chapter 8

15 minutes later the cops took Julie to the hospital and she was rushed into a quiet, clean room and the doctor and nurse were waiting to help her disrobe her so that they could examine and take care of her wounds.

A short while later, she was sitting comfortably in a hospital bed with some bandages on her. She felt pretty damn relieved. In the door appeared the smiling faces of her cousin and uncle. They rushed in and both gave her an emotional hug. Julie was so happy to see them.

Lisa said, "Oh my god Julie are you okay? We were so worried that you might not have survived."

"If the police hadn't come in time to save me, I might not have survived at all."

Joe patted her head. "It's a miracle. You got out out of the clutches of that Lunatic."

Julie's eyes started to swell with tears. "I was so scared. You wouldn't believe what he did to me."

Lisa asked, "What did Jackson do to you when you were gone?"

"He tortured me and rape me. It was excruciating. I felt helpless and really pissed. I felt like there was no hope for me and I'm afraid he might come after me again!"

Julie broke down and sobbed. Lisa hugged and comfort.

"He won't come after you again. You wanna know why? Because we're family and we protect each other. I'll help you deal with all of your fears and we'll work everything together. We're never gonna leave your side. Jackson's in jail and we'll make sure he doesn't come after you again. I promise.

Julie sobbed harder. "I love you guys!"

Joe and Lisa both hugged her again. A few minutes later Lisa and Joe left and Julie drifted off to sleep.

**I Know this one's short, but that's the end of my chapter. Anyway I'll be starting the sequel soon. R&R.**


End file.
